justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Side to Side
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic/Alternate) |nogm = 3 |dg = (Classic) (Alternate) |pictos = 139 |pc = |gc = |lc = Turquoise |mc = Violet |nowc = SideTo}} "Side to Side" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with long, dreadlocked purple hair in a bun. She wears a pair of orange googles on the top her forehead, a gold visor, a yellow and pink turtleneck bra with a keyhole in the cleavage, a pair of black patent pants, a lavender garter belt, and a pair of lavender high heel boots. The woman's pants flashes a bright lavender several times during the chorus. She resembles Ariana Grande. During Minaj’s part, her skin turns black. Alternate The dancer is a woman on an exercise bicycle. She has her hair up in a bun, while wearing pink headphones. She wears green and yellow exercise clothes with a purple stripe on the shirt and pants. She also wears black sneakers. Background The dance takes place at a large, futuristic metropolitan city with tall screens featuring the dancer and another unknown man. The screens closest to the dancer fly away, revealing most of the city, which flashes different colors. While the city is orange, some circular, flashing disco light drones fly around. The platform that the dancer is on flashes pink. When the city turns blue, lightening strikes and blue shields flash around. After a short, harsh rain storm, the screens fly up again. During Minaj’s verse, some black walls close against the city, shielding most of everything and only revealing it through a circular window. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump left and push your hands down towards your hips. SldeToSideGM.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the alternate routine, both of which are the same: '''Both Gold Moves: Throw your arms out while peddling. SideToALT_GM.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia * Side to Side is the second collaboration between Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj in the series, after Bang Bang. ** It is also the sixth song by Ariana Grande in the series. ** It is also the seventh song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *** However, it is her eighth in the franchise if Moment 4 Life ( ) is included. * The official clean version of Side to Side, where "Hoes", "d**k", "b**ches" and "f**ks" are censored, is used in the game. ** "D**k" is replaced by the three dots in the lyrics, but it is sung as "butt bicycle". * The man on the TV screen has a jacket that resembles the one from Sorry. * The song title has the same name as one of Barbra Streisand’s captions in Puppet/Party Master Modes. * The last time "And boy"/"Got me walkin’ side to side" is sung, it appears as "Boy got me walkin’ side to side". * In the E3 demo, Side to Side has a capitalization error where the letters "T''" in "''To" and "S''" in the second "''Side" were in lower case, thus the song title is read as "Side to side". ** This is the second time that this has happened, after Me Too. ** This was later fixed in the Gamescom version.https://youtu.be/AVDN9FO2Q8I *The lyric "If you wanna menage, I got a tricycle" is referenced in the ESRB rating summary for the game.http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 ** The line is changed to "If you want a Minaj" in-game. * The alternate routine uses moves from the official music video. Gallery Game Files SideTo Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' SideToALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' (Alternate) Sidetoside p1 ava.png|Classic avatar SideToALTAva.png|''Side to Side'' (Alternate) avatar SideTo Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' albumcoach SideToALT Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' albumcoach (Alternate) In-Game Screenshots Sidetoside e3 menu.jpg|''Side to Side'' on the menu (E3 2017) Sidetoside gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Sidetoside concept art.jpg|Concept art Other Sidetoside teaser.jpg|Teaser Sidetoside_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidetoside_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Sidetoside picto error.png|Pictogram bug in the preview Coachsidetoside.png|Alternate coach Side To Side Alternate.png|Alternate gameplay (BGS 2017) Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Side To Side E3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions